futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bender Bending Rodriguez
Hello, I'm Bender Bending Rodríguez and I like this site http://en.futurama.wikia.com. I have been into Futurama for a while, folks, it comes on swim every night at 10:30 and 11:00PM. Mondays-Thursdays. On Saturday it comes on at 11:00PM, and on Sunday, it comes on at 10:00PM. Bender Bending Rodríguez 23:28, 14 September 2006 (UTC) For once you get back to "Bending" to this wiki, I made major revisions to the Episode Template, due to the episodes were out of order, there was an extra non-existant season, and couple of the episodes weren't named properly. Check the order before finishing this! --Yancyfry jr Logo Did you notice that I have changed the logo to this wiki a few times, I put the Infopshere logo because I like it better. Oh, and thanks for the Episode Template thing. Also, I put the episodes in that order because that is the way they appeared on television. Look at epguides.com --Bender Bending Rodriguez 01:31, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Sysop How do I maybe get a sysop? --Bender Bending Rodriguez 01:50, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Well... you could ask me. :) I was wondering though why you seem to be trying to set up a competing wiki. Wouldn't it be better to make the Wikia site the best Futurama resource instead of splitting efforts between the two? Angela talk 04:21, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Are you talking about http://futurama.wiki.com ? That is not a competing site. It is my personal site about Futurama. You can sign up if you want to. --Bender Bending Rodriguez 21:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) How do you like the new logo? --Bender Bending Rodriguez 23:26, 28 October 2006 (UTC) You're now a sysop. I didn't understand the reason to have 2 sites on futurama. Angela talk 11:11, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks, Angela! Also, I have protected my page to keep non-sysop users to create vandalism to it. --Bender Bending Rodriguez 19:05, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Also, one more thing, can I somehow change my username to "Bender Bending Rodríguez". ~BENDER You can see my userpage on futurama at User:Flexo. ~BENDER Please read and understand the policies on protection and sock puppetry. Your actions here are very inappropriate. For example, you protected a page full of spam, meaning no one could even remove that spam. Angela talk 02:41, 19 November 2006 (UTC) What is the page name full of spam? --Bender Bending Rodriguez 02:56, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :It was current events. I've deleted it now. Angela talk 05:51, 19 November 2006 (UTC) I'm back... again. I'm sorry, I spend most of my time at Wikipedia now. But I do come back, from time to time. In fact, that's where I got the order of the episodes. Thanks for informing me! -Yancyfry Ban this user --211.28.150.91 08:02, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I Need Help Allo im the Founder of Futurama Fanon. And I need help whit Futurama Fanon. Can you help me. Please help me. Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 23:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC)